


For the Future of All

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Crossroads, F/M, FFXV, Kingsglaive - Freeform, fic request, lunyx, otp: the princess and the glaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: Nyx and Luna survived the attack in Insomnia. Now, they face a crossroads of choices. Will they escape duty or remain in its path?------**This is a requested fic on tumblr**loveiscosmicsinasked: For your send a fic request thing, I’d like to see you tackle this prompt: Luna and Nyx (in the universe where they both made it out of Insomnia) having a fight/argument. I just wanna continue with Luna’s scornful faze when she pointedly told Nyx “For the world” since that begs for more explanation but not a lot of time to explain and Nyx’s thoughts on it. Up to you if you want to take this on however you want, no pressure. Please and thank you XD





	For the Future of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveiscosmicsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/gifts).



> This was challenging xD. But I welcome the challenge. It might not be a full-blown fight/argument but I hope I at least created enough conflict in there xD. Special thanks to [@fabulanova-ffxv](http://fabulanova-ffxv.tumblr.com/) for helping me declutter my ideas.

 

 ****The engine chanted its final beat of life as the vehicle stopped at the very edge of a crossroads.  
  
The glaive’s lips let out a quiet sigh while he eyed the red pin on fuel gauge that had been pointing out the inevitable. There was no parked car to steal or at least a gas station in sight he could walk to. There were only the open road and three possible destinations.   
  
“We walk from here?” the blonde asked.   
  
Princess Lunafreya, sat in the passenger seat. Fatigue painted on her ash-stained face. Baby blue eyes observed the crossing roads. Her fist that held the ring loosely balled, her other hand played with the tattered edge of her dress.  
  
“Yes, we walk. ” Nyx said.   
  
He stared at his hands that gripped the wheel tightly. The burns and the scar of the ring, though no longer painful, still haunt of what the kingly specters have declared of his sacrifice. His life for the salvation of what was left of Insomnia. It all happened so fast and so strangely that surviving beyond the daybreak was nothing short of a miracle. Or so as it seemed. Answers to why he was still alive were hard to come by and he didn’t want to do something as drastic as wearing the ring again  just to find out. They had come far for their escape but not far enough. Smoky skies hadn’t disappeared on the rearview mirror and the king’s words still echoed in memory.   
  
_Please, Nyx Ulric, keep her safe._

At the corner of his eye, he saw her tightened the hold on the ring.

The Tenebraean royal let herself out of the car and started on her own march onward. Nyx, did the same but he walked in haste to cut her path. The princess locked eyes on him as soon as he stopped her. He had seen that look before, twice, in the ship that was barely flying and in that elevator when she had declared her cause. She gazed as if to react to an offense.   
  
“I mustn’t waste time.” she demanded.   
  
I? Is she really planning to go through this on her own? He wasn’t surprised by the choice. After all, the did try to jump off an airship on her own.   
  
“Do you even know where you’re going?” he asked.   
  
She hesitated as if seeing for the first time that they were at the very center of the intersecting roads. But she regained her resolute stance soon enough. “I will find the way on my own.”   
  
She walked past him, leaving him in confusion. “You won’t find Altissia there.”   
  
Her stride slowed to a halt. She turned back to demand with a gaze. She was as defiant as ever. Fearless than most people he knew. And he knew a lot of brave people. However, bravery always has a price.   
  
The glaive shrugged. “But heading that way isn’t exactly a bad idea.”   
  
“My duties are waiting in Altissia.” The princess reminded.   
  
Nyx stretched his hand to the East where she desired to go. “It’s maybe a week or two away.“ he informed.“You’ll have to pass Lestallum, and bunch of other towns, but I can’t guarantee it’s a smooth travel.”  
  
He watched the princess immediately pace to the direction he pointed, but in a step or two, he put himself in her path again. She seemed impatient to wait for another reason.   
  
“The world doesn’t need another martyr, your highness.” he said.  
  
She balled his fists “But it deserves salvation. My duty-”   
  
“Your duty, yeah, I know all about that.” he cut in and moved closer. “The king is dead. The city is gone. We stay in one place long enough and we’re dead. I don’t know what the Nifs can do with that ring and I’m not exactly briefed on what happens in Altissia if we get there.”  
  
Her brow scrunched. “If?”  
  
They remained right at that spot for a while, face to face. He looked out onto the other directions briefly. North, East, West. He knew where each of them went. The sun shined on one road, the wind took another, but her feet pointed at neither. His eyes, on the other hand, just went back looked at hers. There was fire in them as much as trauma - common in those who survived war.  
  
She held up the ring, but her fingers still guarded it. Her voice weighed its heaviness. “I can’t run away from this.”   
  
The odd words resonated, as though this woman wasn’t the princess who agreed to the losses for the betterment of the world. She would never put herself in the equation. Not like this, where she almost regarded herself as a slave to this fate.   
  
The glaive softened his gaze, realizing this other side of her. “I’m not asking you to.”   
  
“Then what are you saying?”   
  
“I’m saying maybe there’s another way. I don’t trust the ring and I don’t trust what comes next when we get there.”  
  
“And yet you wore it.” she retorted.   
  
Yes, he did. The ash-like scabs on his left arm started to have an itch. He tried to ignore it but it was as prevalent as the booming voice of the Lucii that nagged his consciousness. His duty. The bargain. He was willing to offer his life as payment because, when he glanced at her, he saw what the future would be like.   
  
And he saw that it was beautiful.   
  
It was never about trust. It was to keep the fires from touching this woman. But he would never say that to her face because the situation held no room for unnecessary complications. Not when he couldn’t even trust his own heart.  
  
“Do you trust me, Nyx Ulric?” she asked. She didn’t seem as scorned as before, but her sights fell onto the burns on his arm.   
  
“Yes.” he said. “I just don’t trust the world.”   
  
Years of war and dead kings putting heavy burdens on innocent people would cultivate a jaded heart. The recent events of chaos and betrayal could only add to that. He wanted to tell her to head North instead, where safe rest in the mountains was assured. Or to the West where waters of his homeland would provide a barrier against the conflict. But each choice only had temporary peace. The words she spoke next held faith towards the bleak clouds of the East.   
  
“Everyone deserves vindication…” she let the ring rest on her palm as she stared at it. “…If there is a chance to save the world, I will take it…” Then she held his scarred hand as if to remind herself of his part. The guilt flowed through the cracks. “…After I’ve fulfilled my task, there will be no more sacrifices.”  
  
The glaive gently squeezed it. “Except your own?”   
  
Her failure to object on that caused his chest to feel more weight.   
  
“What exactly is going to happen in Altissia?”   
  
She looked beyond him, to the west where the wind blew. “Things you wouldn’t want to witness.”   
  
Then for the first time, her sky blue eyes held doubts. Fears. The glaive may have seen a good future in them but maybe she had seen the opposite before it would come to pass and it was the price of her bravery. The deaths amounted to a high number and it was placed before her on a platter. Crowe, Pelna, the glaives who remained on the good side, the innocent folks of Insomnia. Whether they were really for her cause or not, she still held herself accountable for the bloodshed.   
  
The crimson path to Altissia was a treacherous one. She relieved the hold of his hand because he was another soul that didn’t need to die.   
  
“Go home, Nyx.” she said as she walked the lone path.“You are free of your duty.”   
  
Another order from another royal. But she was right. He didn’t need to follow a dead king’s orders. He could simply follow the wind to the other direction. He could go home and start a new life.   
  
But…   
  
_Please, Nyx Ulric, keep her safe… For the future of all._  
  
It was a plea from one man to another. A plea he couldn’t ignore. It was the only answer he could find as to why he still lived and breathed. Maybe, just maybe, he was there to make sure the good future included her relishing the victory.   
  


_The future…_

  
The glaive turned and started to stride behind the princess, onto the path where fate would take her. He caught up to her and glimpsed the surprise. She could’ve argued with him about the journey’s dangers and he was ready to refute that it was better to go through it with company. Instead, in silence, she eventually smiled with thankfulness. And right then, somehow, the glaive knew that he would always stay by her side.

 


End file.
